A Timeline
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: AU story- Courtney and Duncan from kids to adults. A bunch of short drabbles. Rated T for future language
1. Fish Tank

**Fish tank (Age Four)**

Courtney was waiting patiently outside of the doctors office with her mother. She felt very uncomfortable whenever she had to go for check up, not because she was scared of shots, she's not afraid of anything! No, she just didn't like the atmosphere of the waiting room.

Her mother sat with one leg crossed over the other and a magazine in hand. Courtney admired her mother so much, so naturally she imitated almost everything she did, even the way she sat.

Her mother giggled and smiled gently at her daughter, who was skimming the article. "How are you doing with your reading, Courtney?"

"Very good. My tutor said I will be sure to be top of my class!" she grinned cockily. A four year old with an advanced brain, Courtney flaunted it often. "No need to call that sue lady, the tutor is doing a great job."

Her mother lightly chuckled at Courtney's misunderstanding of law suits. She stood up and said, "I'm going to check you in, just wait here, okay?"

"Of course, mother."

Courtney remained seated while her mother went to talk to the secretary. Suddenly she heard yelling from the room next door, "I hate the doctor's office! Kiss my butt, losers!"

"Just sit down! We'll have your brothers go first!" shouted a seemingly stressed out woman.

Courtney's attention was officially taken and she wanted to know what was going on in the room. Though, the only way to see into the other room was through the fish tank in the wall. It almost served as a window, from one room to the next.

While her mother was distracted she quickly went over to observe the tank. She peered through and she couldn't see anyone. In order to get a better look she squinted her eyes, "Boo!"

A little boy with fierce midnight colored hair, fair-porcelain skin and passionate teal blue eyes popped up on the other side of the fish tank. Courtney jumped and let out a squeal that she muffled with her hands. She turned quickly to see if her mother heard, but she was still occupied with the secretary.

Courtney glared at the boy who was laughing, he winked at her and she stuck her tongue out in response. She was going to leave, now completely uninterested with the child, until he caught her attention again.

'skared ya!' he held a piece of paper up to the glass with sloppy words scribbled on it.

Though she was tempted to roll her eyes and point out he misspelled the word 'scared' she instead shook her head 'no'. Her eyes dashed around the room as she quickly scanned it for some paper, but sadly enough couldn't find any.

She twirled back to the fish tank and saw the boy was still staring back at her with a goofy smile. Being her usual stubborn self she turned away and pouted. The only problem was she could feel his eyes staring at her.

With some anger she turned around and glared at him, he pointed at her and winked. With another scoff she turned around again, he was being so obnoxious.

Maybe she could make a face at him, her mother had taught her the rules of charades, so now was a perfect time to play. While smiling brightly she gave him a wave, mostly to gain his attention. He waved back at her and pressed his face against the glass in order to make a pig face.

She imitated him, but instead decided to make a fish face.

He smiled back at her and pulled at his ears to make a monkey face.

She used her hair to make a mustache.

He tugged at the sides of his mouth to make a funny face.

She crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

He licked his nose.

She clenched her teeth together and growled a bit to look like a beastly animal.

He puffed his cheeks and leaned against the glass.

She made a double chin.

This humorous, non-vocal conversation went on for about five minutes until Courtney's mother called her, "Come on, Courtney. Stop making faces at the fishes."

Courtney nodded and waved to the boy.

He kissed the fist tank to say goodbye.


	2. Blocks

**Blocks (Age Six)**

A short brunette with mocha skin and onyx orbs gracefully entered the classroom of overly energetic kids. She was excited for school, her mother had told her stories about all the amazing possibilities and adventures it holds. She explained how Courtney would learn magical things that would help her gain knowledge and Courtney loved to know everything. She also loved playing just as much as she loved learning. She, being the independent girl she was, made her way over to the play section and pulled out the blocks. She piled them up high and was proud of her tower.

Shortly after the young girl arrived another student did. A boy with fierce midnight colored hair, fair-porcelain skin and passionate teal blue eyes entered the room. He crossed his arms and pouted. His parents had also informed him on the rules of school and he didn't like the sound of it one bit. He didn't like being told what to do, not by his parents, his brothers or these so called teachers. He wanted to play all day with nothing else standing in his way.

"Duncan, are you listening? Kindergarten was little kid school, this is big kid school. There are more rules and you have to follow them or you'll get in serious trouble."

"Yeah." He ignored his mother's rants and scanned the room in search for a new victim.

Courtney stood up on her tippy-toes and placed another block on the top. Due to her extremely short height and the size of the blocks she had already constructed a tall building of rectangles. She organized them by color and size as she stacked them atop one another. Proud of herself she stepped away from the wall and admired it with her hands on her hips and smug expression.

That is until something happened. Her blocks went toppling down and she gasped. Each thud hurting her heart more and more. Not one block was left standing. They just couldn't survive the hurricane that was Duncan. She fell to her knees and grabbed the blocks with a disappointed and shattered expression. Her masterpiece was destroyed.

She looked up and saw the devious devil smirking with his hands crossed and a sharp glare formed to his face. She jumped to her feet and gave him a loathing expression, "Why'd you do that?" she shouted angrily.

He shrugged as if he was the coolest kid in the class, which he thought he was. "I don't know. Felt like it I guess."

She clenched her fists and grinded her teeth, "Apologize!"

He scoffed, "What?"

"I said apologize for your juvenile ways!" He cocked a brow and shook his head 'no'. She started to fume more which just encouraged him more, "I'm not friends with bullies."

"I'm not friends with wannabe princesses." he smirked.

She stepped closer, "No princess wants to be friends with an ogre."

"You're too ugly to be a princess anyways." he laughed dryly. Well that is until he felt a pain wash over his left cheek. She just slapped him, "Ow…" he rubbed his face.

The teacher rushed over and pulled away the raging brunette, "Courtney! I'm calling your mother!"

Duncan watched astounded as the girl was being dragged away by her arm, she turned and stuck her tongue at him. With that final vengeful threat he smiled, "I like that girl."

* * *

><p>I might try to do a chapter a day, because they are such short chapters :)<p>

Oh and the first chapter was two years before this, that's why they don't remember each other :)

Review if you like!


	3. Pie

**Pie (Age Six)**

Courtney was playing in her playroom when her mother called her into the kitchen. She obeyed and skipped out in a girly, princess gown. Playing dress up was always her favorite.

"Hi, mother." she greeted maturely. That's another thing about young Courtney, she always spoke as if she was older than her actual age. No six year old was as knowledgeable and sophisticated as Courtney. Her mother always joked about her being an adult stuck in a child's body.

"Take this next door to our new neighbors, Courtney." she handed her a plate of freshly baked pie.

Courtney carefully took the dish and quirked a brow, "Why are we bringing them pie?"

"Because, Courtney dear, they just moved here. They're new and we want to greet them as kindly as we can. Moving can be difficult when you don't know anyone in the town."

"Are you going to come with me?" she tilted her head and fluttered her lashes.

"I would, dear, but I have to finish dinner. It'll only take you five minutes to run over." she patted her daughters head as she continued to move around the kitchen to finish cooking her meal.

Courtney blinked in confusion, "I'm not allowed to cross the street by myself! You said that was dangerous!"

Her mother laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry! You're right, never cross the street unless mommy is with you." Courtney nodded, "But the neighbors are right next door, not across the street!"

"Oh." Courtney pointed to the right of the house, "That way?"

"Yup!" her mother smiled and sent her out the front door.

Courtney always felt older and cooler when she was allowed to walk somewhere by herself. Even when her mom let her go down a different aisle when they were grocery shopping, it just made her feel more responsible and trustworthy!

She arrived at the neighbors big white door and gulped, "Be presentable. Must make the best first impression."

She rang the doorbell and anxiously waited for someone to answer. Though she did expect a nicer greeting than she actually got. "What?"

Oh no, it was him. It was that devious child from her first grade class and he wasn't looking too pleasant. His facial features weren't one of a happy person: he was staring at her with sharp teal eyes and a raised brow of annoyance. A lollipop was hanging from his mouth and he was gripping a video game remote in one hand.

Courtney blinked and looked behind him, hoping some one else would come to greet her as well, "Um…"

"Your that girl from school." he eased up and grinned while he examined her presence, "I guess you really are a wannabe princess."

"No I'm not!" she protested.

He gestured to her dress, "Playing dress up, that's lame."

"You're lame."

"Jealous of my sexiness?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ew! You're gross!" she gagged.

"Whatever!" he paused and looked at the desert in her hands, "So what do you want?"

She recomposed herself and gave him a confident smile, "This is a present from my mother because we want to welcome you to our lovely town."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well that's what neighbors do. I'm your neighbor."

"Good to know," he spat sarcastically along with a roll of his eyes, "Can you leave now?"

She felt her fist tighten around the plate of pie she was holding. Now her fake smile had completely faded and her face was growing red with anger. Courtney's been known to have a bit of a temper, "No! Is your mother home?"

"No."

"Your dad?"

"Nope."

"Is anyone else home?" she gritted her teeth.

He smirked, "Sorry, princess, just me."

"Don't call me that! My name is Courtney! I was playing pretend!"

"You're right a real princess isn't as ugly as you."

"You are a jerk-face!"

"It's impolite to call people names. I thought princesses had manners." he shrugged, "I guess you're more like an ugly step-sister."

"You're such a meanie!" she held her pie above her head and without a second thought threw it at him.

He let out a whine as the warm dessert smothered against his clothes, "Hey!"

With that she stomped away, so much for good first impressions…


	4. Recess

**Recess (Age Six)**

Recess: the time of day where kids can run around carefree and have fun with all their friends. A break from the prison cell that adults refer to as 'school'. It is a time to play on the swing-set, play tag with your friends, play a game of hopscotch or hula-hoop by yourself; it's a time to just play.

Though one know-it-all little girl didn't use her free time like everyone else. Instead of abusing the jungle gym or goofing around with her fellow classmates, she chose to sit under a big tree and do work.

She flipped through her novel and even began taking notes on it. This way when she has to do a book report, she'll be one step ahead of the other children. That's Courtney for you, a thinker, a planner and a bookworm.

"Whatcha up to, Princess?" asked the most obnoxious boy Courtney ever had the displeasure to meet.

Duncan Evans was her mean next door neighbor, the bully of the first grade and an overall pain in her butt. Not only did he consistently taunt her for no other reason than the fact that he enjoyed her reaction, but he also continuously called her that dreadful nickname.

"What's it look like, Ogre?" she retorted without giving him a second glance.

He crossed his arms and stared down at the miserable girl, "You're busy being lame?"

Again, the girl had an extremely short temper, it didn't take much to blow her fuse. "At least when I'm older I'll be a rich millionaire and not some plumber."

He paused, he had an idea, "You love learning so much."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." she rolled her eyes and jotted down another note.

"You're very welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm." he sat down beside her and she scooted away, "But I was just going to suggest you learn how to have fun."

"I know how to have fun!"

"By doing what? Reading a boring ass book?" he snatched her book and put it under his butt, no girl will ever reach there.

She let out an angered sigh, "Give it back!"

"I'll fart!" he threatened.

"Ew, Duncan, don't!" she whined.

"Then come play something with me." she might be the one with a lawyer for a father, but he knew how to bargain better than anyone else.

"Play what?" she asked cautiously, yet curiously.

Five minutes later they were in a heated game of basketball. Every time Courtney went to throw the ball, he would interfere with it. He blocked every shot she made and managed to get past her defense every time he had the ball. To put it simply, he won.

"Face it, Princess, you might be smart, but I'm more athletic than you can ever dream to be." he winked at her.

"But that's not fair!"

"I won, face it!" the bell rang signally the end of recess. "Try harder next time, Sweetheart."

"Next time, I'll win."


	5. Petey the Pitbull

**Petey The Pitbull (Age 6)**

"Come on, please!" asked Duncan desperately, "I don't have a lot of friends!"

"Duncan, don't say that! You just need to be a bit more social." replied his mother in a caring tone.

Duncan rolled his eyes in annoyance, "But if I have a pet dog I can do everything with him. I promise I'll take care of it! I swear I will!"

"Mom, just get him the dog. It's not that big a deal." said his older brother Brad.

"Duncan, you'll only be interested in it for a day then you'll leave it for me to take care of."

"I won't, mom! I promise!"

She bit her lip and sighed, "You're lucky I love you."

"YES!"

Courtney walked outside with a book in hand. She expected for this day to be peaceful, quiet and serene. That way she could enjoy her novel and embrace the fresh air with tranquility in mind. It isn't often Courtney's not freaking out over something.

She sat in the lawn chair and opened her book. Before she could even read the title she heard a loud screaming, "PETEY! Good boy! Yeah, that's a good boy!"

Laughter and barking sounds were escaping her neighbors yard. Courtney groaned but focused on her book. No need to get wrapped up with Duncan and his games today. It's reading time. "Focus." she muttered to herself.

"Woof!"

"Good dog. Go fetch!"

Courtney slammed her book shut and rubbed her temples, "So much for a peaceful afternoon."

"Sit down! Sit down." ordered Duncan as he held the stick up high.

Courtney grabbed a branch and pulled herself onto the 'passing tree' as she liked to call it, since it was her only way to get over the fence and into Duncan's yard, "What in the world is going on over here?"

Duncan was scratching his new best friend's stomach when he looked over at Courtney, "This is my new dog Petey!"

Courtney scoffed and hopped down from the tree. "So that's why it's ten times louder than usual."

He looked at her and smiled, "Isn't he cute!"

"A pit-bull. Those things are deadly, not cute." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, he's the coolerest!"

"Improper sentence structure." she corrected as usual.

"Bite me."

"I wouldn't dare, but that dog might." she glared at the fat animal rolling in dirt.

"He wouldn't. He's a protector." Duncan motioned for her to come towards the dog.

She held her ground and shook her head, "You'll make him bite me won't you?"

"No way. I just want him to meet you."

"Fine."

She cautiously moved closer to the panting animal. All she had to do was pet it, then she could leave. Little did Duncan know was that she was pretty much terrified of dogs, she gulped. "Hi, mutt."

As she reached out to pet it Duncan yelled, "ATTACK!"

Courtney's eyes widened as Duncan dove at her and started rolled on the ground with her. Petey jumped in and started licking her face repeatedly. "Duncan get off of me!"

"Woof, woof!" he chanted and Petey mimicked him.

Courtney let out a chuckle, "Stooooop! I'm getting dirty!"

Duncan shrugged, "I can't understand you I'm a dog! WOOF!"

She shoved him off her and sat up laughing at the asinine little boy, "Bad dog! Sit down or no treat for you!"

Duncan sat down beside her and stuck out his tongue to mime a panting dog, "Roof roof. Woof."

She giggled and petted his hair, "That's a good Duncan."

He leaned over and licked her face, "EWWWWW!"


	6. Birthday Party

**Birthday Party (Age 7)**

Courtney was popular.

Duncan hated it.

It's like he had to share his princess with the rest of the first grade while he was a bit of an anti-social loner.

She talked to all the smart kids about class work, homework, and grades; Duncan didn't even understand what they were saying half the time.

When they went to lunch Courtney always chose to sit with the girls, while they giggled and talked about Justin Bieber and clothes; meanwhile he sat at a table full of idiots he normally picked on.

Then at recess she would choose to sit under that stupid tree and read a stupid book, while he played a game of basketball with a group of guys.

Overall Duncan never had time with Courtney at school.

"Courtney's birthday is today!" shouted one of the obnoxious girl's in pink. Her name was Katie, the fat girl beside Courtney was Sadie.

"EEEP!" they giggled in unison, giving everyone else a headache.

Bridgette placed a fake tiara on Courtney's head, "Today it's all about you, Court!"

"Thanks, Bridge!" she pulled out a stack of envelopes, "Time to hand out invitations!"

Everyone crowded around the girl, practically begging for an invitation to her party, "Settle down!" she scolded, getting annoyed as usual.

She handed one to Geoff and he threw his fist in the air, "This is going to be a wicked awesome party, thanks for inviting me brah!"

"Yeah no problem," she paused and shifted awkwardly, "Man."

Duncan couldn't help but chuckle at her awkwardness, that is until the fat girl snapped him out of his thoughts, "That's everyone!"

"Actually-" Courtney began to speak, but someone was a bit louder than her.

"What the hell?"

All the kids gasped at Duncan's word choice and just continued to stare at him, "Duncan-" Courtney began with a smile before he rudely interrupted her...again.

"I can't believe you wouldn't invite me!" he growled.

"Why would she invite you?" asked Bridgette confused, due to the lack of communication between the two during school hours. Nobody thought of them as friends.

Courtney smiled as she approached the boy, "No Duncan I-"

"Save it, Princess! I'm obviously not cool enough to go to your stupid party."

"I never said that!"

"I get it, you're just a bitch. A spoiled, bratty, bitch."

She was stunned at his behavior. She stepped away from him and frowned, "I am not a bitch."

"Whatever." he crossed his arms, "I don't even consider us friends. You're just my lame neighbor who I like to make fun of."

"But-"

"I bet your party will be lame, just like you are."

Courtney placed a carefully decorated envelope on Duncan's desk. "Here, i was going to invite you. Directly from me."

With that she stormed out of the class with her friends chasing after her.

Duncan stood uncomfortably as children continued to glare at him. He grabbed the envelope and admired the art. She drew a picture of him and her, Petey, their backyards and a little quote that read, 'Ha! Ha! I'm older than you!'

"Aw man..."

Courtney sat up in her room while all her guests arrived and had a grand old time outside. It didn't really matter if she showed up, because everyone was there for the food and the pool, not her.

"Courtney, Darling, please come downstairs. Everyone is waiting for your grand entrance!"

"Later, mother." she moaned with her face in her pillow.

"Alright, Dear."

As her mother left, she sat up and grunted, "I hate him! He is the biggest, ugliest and stupidest boy ever!"

"Don't hold back."

Courtney jumped, she turned and noticed him standing in her doorway, "Go away!" she spat harshly.

He didn't listen, "You never really uninvited me." he grinned slyly, "Loophole."

"Consider yourself uninvited. Consider yourself a jerkface. Consider us not friends anymore!" she crossed her arms to show she meant business.

"But I already got you a gift, I guess if you don't want it I can-"

"What is it?" she shouted now suddenly interested. Girls can't help it, they love gifts no matter what.

"Well first..." he took a deep breath, "An apology."

Courtney smiled, "Wow, are you seriously sorry?"

"I am."

"I forgive you."

"You won't hear me apologize a lot, so don't get used to it." he punched her arm as he joined her on the bed.

"If you're going to be my friend, you'll have to get used to apologizing."

"No way! What if you're wrong."

She scoffed, "I'm never wrong."

He laughed and grabbed a necklace off himself and handed it to her, "Here's the second part of the gift."

"It's a dog tag." she stated bluntly.

"I know! That way if you get lost someone will return you to me."

**Duncan's Princess**

"You don't own me, Duncan."

"Don't deny it, Princess."

"Ugh, you're so annoying!"

"Take your anger out on the pinata."

"Okay, let's go!"


	7. A Fort

**A Fort (Age 7)**

Courtney ran down her stairs, "I'm going over Duncan's!"

Courtney's mother was cooking in the kitchen, "Fine but be home for dinner."

"Can Duncan come?" she asked eagerly.

Her mother rolled her eyes, "He's been over four days this week already."

"He likes your cooking." she grinned like no other little girl could. You know one of those convincing grins, one a future politician gives in order to get what they want.

"Fine, maybe we could teach him some table manners." she rolled her eyes a second time and Courtney left the house.

She ran over and knocked on his door eagerly, "I'm here Duncan!"

Within a nanosecond Duncan was pulling her to his backyard. She was startled but ran as fast as she could to keep up with his speed, "I have something super cool to show you!"

They stood in front of a tall oak tree with a poorly built box on it. Courtney tilted her head to the side and examined the house? "What is that?"

"What do you think it is?" he scoffed, "A tree house- Strike that, a tree mansion!"

"It's more like a tree box." she rolled her eyes.

He glared at her, "Well I built it for you." he crossed his arms, "I spent all week building it, by myself."

She looked at him amazed, "Why?"

"Because I thought the princess would want a tower." he shrugged and smiled again.

She couldn't help but smile back, "Is it sturdy?"

"My dad checked it. It's safe." he grinned proudly.

Courtney raced up the ladder and entered the fort. It was small and empty but it was nice. She nodded in approval, "I guess this could be a fun hang out spot.

"Yeah. Just us two." he added quickly.

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look, "How about Bridgette or Geoff or Katie and Sadie?"

"No, this can be our special tree house." He put his arm around her, "It'll be like were living together."

She scoffed and nudged him off her, "Whatever."

After a few moments of silence and Duncan admiring his own work Courtney asked faintly, "Can it be a tree castle?"

"Anything for the princess."


	8. Swing Set Incident

**Swing Set Incident (Age 7)**

"Duncan, Dude, we need to talk to you." said Geoff as his posse followed behind him.

Duncan was scribbling on his desk, already learning to vandalize property. "What?" he spat out annoyed. He wasn't really friends with any of the boy's in his grade. Therefore he felt no need to be nice to them.

"We saw you sitting with Courtney on the bus."

He looked up at them with a glare already forming on his face, "So?"

"So? That's lame." said Trent as if it was obvious.

"Are you insulting Princess?" he stood up and clenched his fist.

"NO! No, no." said Owen already growing nervous. His chubby butt can't run away from Duncan.

"We just want you to know. Like, none of the guys are going to talk to the girls because they have cooties." explained Geoff.

Duncan couldn't help but laugh in their faces, "You are so freakin' stupid."

"No way, man, it's true!" protested Geoff.

"And if you hang out with the girls than your lame." said Owen, "Only dudes can hang out with dudes."

"That's kind of gay."

"What, no it's just we like guys not girls." said Owen.

Duncan shook his head, "You are such a loser."

"If you hang out with the girls you can't sit at our lunch table." said Trent in all seriousness.

Duncan thought for a moment, he wasn't very popular with the guy's to begin with. Maybe this will be the year where they become a gang of bros. "I'll do what I want." he spat back, trying to look cool.

"Alright, man, but if we see you talking to Courtney again we're totally ditching you." said Trent as he walked away and the rest followed.

Duncan shrugged and went back to his vandalism.

Until recess came…

"Duncan, Duncan, come play on the swing set with me! I need to tell you all about my day!" Courtney started tugging the boy along with her.

At first he obliged until he noticed all the boy's staring him down with serious expressions. He rolled his eyes and continued over to the swing set with the brunette girl, "Kay."

"Alright so today I was writing down some examples of addition and subtraction because that's really all we did today and then Sadie was like -"

She sat on the swing and continued to ramble about her day and Duncan started to push her. He glanced over at the boy's again and they were snickering! They were snickering at him and he wanted to punch them!

"Duncan! It's getting a little high…" He started to push her even higher on then suddenly, "AHH!"

He burst into harsh laughter as the fragile girl face planted in the dirt, "My bad." he spat harshly.

She sat up and wiped the dirt from her dress, "Duncan! Help me up!"

"Stop being a spoiled princess and get off your own fat ass."

"UGH!" she stood up angrily and poked him in the chest. "You better learn who you're talking to."

"An ugly step sister?"

"No! You're only friend." she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her glare, "Apologize."

"I don't do that anymore." he crossed his arms, "Plus I have new friends."

Geoff, Trent, Owen and the rest of the gang smiled at Duncan and gestured for him to join them in a game a basketball, "New friends?" she repeated shocked by his statement.

"Bye." he shoved past her and joined the boys.


	9. Food Fight

**Food Fight (Age 7)**

"I'll have cheese pizza!" both said in unison.

Courtney glared at the boy and he just ignored her, "I was in line first. No cutting."

"I'm not emo, I don't cut."

"Duncan, I'll hit you!"

"Do it, I dare you." he grinned as he grabbed the tray with his fresh pizza on it.

Instinctively she grabbed his pizza and smothered it across his face, "Enjoy!"

"Ugh!"

She left the kitchen area and retreated to her seat, content with herself. Duncan's not one to give up so easily. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Courtney's eyes widened considering she easily recognized the voice, "DUNCAN NO!"

Too late. He whipped a chunk of spaghetti from Geoff's plate straight to Courtney's face. And he hit the target perfectly.

Moments later children were tossing their freshly made lunches at one another. Quickly two teams were made: Boys against Girls. Both were determined to win. Courtney handed out the condiments bottles, "Stand guard!"

The boys knocked over a table and used it as shelter. Duncan handed out gum to several boys, "Ready! Chew and spit!"

Courtney grabbed a tray and ran full speed at the boys fort, all her friends followed. They used milk to pour on the others, sauce was being smothered against white shirts and they continued to wash each other with salad dressings and ketchup.

"STOP!" yelled the principle.

"They started it!" everyone began pointing fingers at Courtney and Duncan who were currently still fighting.

Courtney grabbed Duncan's shirt and poured sour cream down it, he used the mustard to spray at her. The teacher grabbed the two kids and yelled, "Both of you to my office!"

After the whole shebang went down; the cafeteria walls were smothered in food, girls were pulling spaghetti out of their hair, stains covered everyone's clothes and Courtney and Duncan were left to clean it up.

"I hate you." she spat angrily.

"Get used to it." he spat back.

"You are such an ogre."

"I've been called worse." he grinned at her, knowing it would irritate her.

"I can't believe I got in trouble. I'm a good girl."

"Maybe I'm just rubbing off on you."

"Neanderthal."

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds cool."

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>Sorry, I know it's a short and kind of boring drabble :P<p> 


	10. War

**War (Age 8)**

"Only boys are invited." Duncan shot that look at Courtney, the one that made her want to throw a fist at his face.

She scoffed and turned back to her friends, "They think they're so cool for having an all boy's birthday party."

"I haven't been to a birthday party in like forever." said Sadie sadly, "The boys are being like totally mean."

"I know, right!" agreed Katie.

Courtney rolled her eyes and glared at the boy's table. It just irked her that someone could ditch her as a friend so easily. How could someone be so mean? It was obnoxious and she hated it.

A spark went off and Courtney grinned widely, "I have an idea!"

"What?" asked Bridgette curiously.

"Combat."

Eye black, camouflage, water guns and water balloons; everything needed for a war. Courtney tied her hair into a ponytail and wiped the eye back across her cheeks sloppily. "Today we will make history."

The sky was already gray and a storm was heading towards them, that didn't really stop the boys from having the birthday party outside. They continued to shoot Nerf guns at one another and laugh obnoxiously.

Little did they know that they were going to be in for one hell of a surprise. "Hey Duncan!"

All the boy's stopped running once they heard a feminine voice echo through the yard, "Huh?"

He looked over and saw Courtney standing on the 'passing tree'. She was decked out in army pants, black boots, a black sweatshirt, eye back while holding a large water gun, "Ready for some bloodshed?"

All the boy's started laughing at the puny girl, "You can't take all of us, toots."

"Alright, I'll call in some reinforcements." she smirked and Duncan was now unsettled, "Step forward!"

Before the guy's could even react an army of young girls in pigtails and army boots were sprinting towards them firing cold water on a cold day.

Duncan's boys grabbed their Nerf guns and started shooting at the girls. Leaving marks and bruises.

Courtney took a pile of water balloons and went charging at her mortal enemy, Duncan. "Take this!" she whipped the water at him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Damn." he muttered as he shot back at her.

She dodged the shots and continued to throw the water balloons, making perfect bulls-eyes every time.

It started pouring out and the girls make up was running down their faces, boys were slipping in the mud and tackling girls to the floor. The girls ammo was used up and they had reduced to slap fights and pinching. Boys started losing their Nerf bullets and reduced to hair tugging and tripping.

Courtney on the other hand saved the best thing for last.

Duncan grabbed Geoff and they ducked behind a bush, "Where'd the spoiled princess run off to?"

"Maybe she retreated." said Geoff still laughing from the eventful afternoon.

"Or maybe I was preparing for the final blow." Courtney held the hose and smirked at the boys, "Any last words?"

Geoff's eyes widened and he blocked his face, "Mommy!"

While the water forcefully continued to spray at the boys and they couldn't even manage to stand up in the mud, they decided to surrender, "Alright, you win!"

"Hold fire!" shouted Courtney, making the hose instantly stop and the rest of the girls stopped attacking the defeated boys.

Duncan looked up at the stubborn girl, she put her hand on her hip and gave him a blank expression, "We won the battle."

"What a terrorist." he spat back hoping to make her angry, "Starting a fight for no good reason."

She dropped the hose and stepped close to him, without hesitation she gripped his shirt and held him close to her face, "You started the war when you shoved me off the swing set." she paused and examined his startled expression, "For no good reason."

With that she threw the boy to the ground and led her army back to her house.

"I made cookies boys- oh dear, what happened out here?"


	11. Petey's Disappearance

**Petey's Disappearance (Age 8)**

Excessive knocking began to echoe throughout the house, growing irritated Courtney removed herself from her comfortable position on the couch and swung open the door in annoyance, "What?" she asked quite rudely.

Duncan's mother was drenched from the rain and her cheeks were stained from her tears, "H-hello, Courtney."

Courtney eased up a bit and examined the stressed woman, "Can I help you?"

"Is Duncan here?"

The little girl instinctively snarled at the name, "No! We're not friends anymore."

Duncan's mother burst into tears and at first Courtney thought it was her fault. Maybe she should choose her words more wisely, "I didn't mean it!" she protested nervously.

Her mother came running down from upstairs and invited Mrs. Evans in for some coffee, "Courtney, go to your room." Courtney huffed and walked out of the kitchen, only to eaves drop on the conversation anyways, "What's wrong, Anne?"

"Duncan! His dog...it ran away and I just, I think- Duncan's missing."

"Oh dear lord. I'll call my husband, he'll go searching for Duncan. He couldn't be that far."

While Courtney's mother continued to comfort the distressed woman, Courtney couldn't help but feel a pit of sadness wash over her.

* * *

><p>"PETEY! COME HERE, BOY!" Duncan was shouting throughout the neighborhood. He'd been walking a long time, but he didn't want to give up, "PETEY! Come here..." he felt a sharp sensation of shivers shoot down his spine, "COME HOME! I'LL GIVE YOU A TREAT! Here, boy! It's Duncan!"<p>

After about ten more minutes of pointless wandering, Duncan sat down on a wet curb. He put his head in his arms and felt his tears well up, "Are you stupid?"

"Huh.." Duncan lifted his head and much to his surprise he saw a set of dark, onyx orbs staring him down. "Courtney?"

"You're calling me by my name, shocker." she put her hand on her hip and held her umbrella over her securely. "You're so going to catch a cold. You could've at least brought an umbrella. No need to catch the flu!"

"What're you doing here?" he asked, his tone never changed. It continued to be sad and lifeless.

"I knew some idiot was mindlessly walking around," she paused, "And I knew he needed a friend."

"But it's raining...and it's cold. Do your parents know your out?"

She sat down beside him on the soaked curb, much to her dismay, "Rain is no obstacle for me and of course I know it's cold, I wore a scarf, duh."

There was a silent pause and Courtney shook her head, "No, my parents don't know I left."

He grinned a bit, "That's breaking a rule, Princess."

"I know."

"I feel honored you'd break a rule for me!"

"Don't flatter yourself, stupid."

"I just didn't know you cared."

"I don't. I just wanted to find Petey!"

He couldn't stifle his snickering, "Shut up!"

She hit his arm and he just chuckled at her annoyed expression, "Whatever, let's go home."

"But Petey."

She stood up and gave him a reassuring smile, "We can make some dog posters and hang them around town. We can call the local pound every day and eventually we'll find him. Promise."

"Really?"

"Of course, a dog is a man's best friend." she stated simply as Duncan stood up to walk home with her.

He rubbed his head shyly, "I think you're my only friend."

"Correction. Best friend." she shot him a light-hearted smile.

He mirrored her, "Yeah, best friend."

"You better believe it, jerk."


	12. Trick Or Treat!

**Trick or Treat! (Age 9)**

"Who's sick on Halloween?" Courtney growled over the phone. It's normally traditional for her and her friend, Bridgette, to go trick-or-treating together. Not this year apparently!

"Sorry, Court. My mom won't let me leave, I have some kind of bug." Whined her friend on the other line.

"Well who am I going to go trick-or-treating with?" Courtney moaned.

"I don't know, I'm really sorry-ARGH! Oh geez, I gotta-BLARGH- go…" instantly the line went blank and Courtney was well aware that her friend was probably throwing up her intestines.

"So unfair." She pouted as she stared out the window.

A figure appeared in her neighbors window. Yes, it was none other than Duncan himself. He smiled and waved at her.

She rolled her eyes and waved. With that response he just had to open the window and ask, "What's wrong, Princess. Your Prince still hasn't come to save you from the tower?"

"Shut up, Duncan." She stuck her tongue at him, "I'm just mad because Bridgette can't go trick-or-treating, it's like tradition for us!"

"You can come with me and the boys."

She shook her head, "No way! Your friends are such jerks to me."

"Yeah, they still haven't gotten over the whole 'girls are gross' theory." He shrugged, "But on the plus side, they did learn to fear me. For the most part."

"I don't know why. You're not that intimidating."

"To them I am." He cocked a grin.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "You're so lame."

"Point is, the guys won't make fun of you if I tell them not to. Come on, Princess, what's more fun than being with me?" he wiggled his brows suggestively.

Letting out a giggle she nodded, "Fine. I'll meet you in front of your house when I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Halloween, one of the most entertaining times of the year. Yes, the children get high off sugar and end up with seventeen cavities minimum. Adults have to trudge house to house with no reward, knowing their elder girls and boys are out at some party.<p>

Though! One lucky little present for them is looking at the costumes children choose to be.

Duncan had invited his friends from school to come over his house to map out a route of houses to hit. Owen stood over by the refrigerator already stuffing his face. His costume was none other than a chef. Quite lame thought Duncan, but Owen was content.

DJ decided to dress up as a bunny. Duncan had no comment for it.

Trent dressed up as a zombie, "Nice costume, dude."

"I'd eat your brains if you had any."

Duncan scoffed, "What are you, Geoff?"

"Duh, Tony Hawk." He gestured to his skateboard.

"Right.." Duncan himself was wearing what only fit him perfectly. He was a devil.

"Here's the deal. Nobody makes fun of Courtney." Duncan stood with his arms crossed and a look that could kill.

"You actually invited a girl?" said Geoff shocked at such betrayal.

"Yeah, it's his girlfriend." Sang Owen and Trent mockingly.

"Do I need to punch you assholes in the face."

Owen instantly backed down, "Sorry, Duncan."

"No making fun of Courtney, got it?"

Trent and DJ nodded, "Alright."

Geoff shrugged, "Dude…I won't, but still. A girl, really?"

"Shut up, dude."

The doorbell rang and Duncan opened it only to be faced with an angel. Courtney was wearing a long white dress with a halo above her head and a harp in her hand. "Go figure, we're opposites." She pointed out with a smug expression, like she expected no less.

"Opposites attract, Babe." He mirrored her smug smile.

She shrugged, "So are you guys ready to go, because I really want some candy."

"Yeah, let's go!" said Owen eagerly, as he was the first one out the door.

* * *

><p>"Trick or Treat!" echoed the group of children.<p>

"Oh look at you! A scary zombie and a cute bunny! And a chef! Even a professional skateboarder!" the older woman was commenting on everyone's costumes, then she peered at Duncan and Courtney who were standing beside one another, "How precious. An angel trying to convert the devil."

"Pardon?" "Say what?" responded the two in unison.

"You'll understand eventually. Happy Halloween!"

She shut the door and Courtney and Duncan shared a confused expression, "Old lady is losing her mind." Said Duncan without a care.

Courtney thought for a moment but brushed it off, "My bag isn't even close to full!"

Duncan began walking slower, which by instinct Courtney began walking slower. She noticed the others walking much farther ahead, "Duncan, we need to catch up."

"Nuh-Uh."

"Don't nuh-uh me!" she huffed and crossed her arms, "I want to go get candy!"

"We will, go down this street."

"But everyone else went straight!"

"Shut up and turn down this street."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Holy cow! Duncan, we got soooooo much candy!"<p>

"I know the best houses to hit." He smiled with all his cockiness.

Courtney grinned with delight, "I love candy, but my mom like never lets me eat it!"

"Well here have some more." He took a handful from his bag and put it into Courtney's.

"But that's yours."

"You deserve it, you weren't annoying at all this evening." He stuck his tongue at her.

She punched his arm and laughed, "No seriously, why are you giving me your candy?"

"I don't know, it's sweet like you." He winked at her which resulted in another punch to the arm.

"Stop being a dork." She smiled, "Thanks for all the candy though. I feel like I owe you something in return."

"You don't." he smiled genuinely.

"I know but being the nice person I am, I want to." She smiled back.

"Alright, give me something sweet."

"Something sweet? What's sweeter than candy?" Courtney was a bit confused as to what Duncan was implying.

"A kiss."

"Ew, no way!" she gagged.

He grinned, "Nothing's sweeter than a kiss!"

She shook her head and sucked in her lips, "Mmm-mmm"

"Alright, fine. But you can keep the candy."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The two arrived back at their houses. Both of them were about to enter their own yards when Duncan tugged Courtney's wrist, "Dun-cAH."<p>

With that Duncan stole Courtney's first kiss.

"Duncan!" she shoved him.

He licked his lips and gave her a shit-eating grin, "Hm, I'd say your sweeter than that whole bag of candy combined."

"Duncan!" she screamed angrily.

* * *

><p>Hahah, I know, I know it's kind of a long one. Also I know I haven't been around for like two weeks, but I just got a new laptop. My other one broke on me and deleted all my pre-written chapters. Sucks… BUT I also lost power this week and couldn't get onto my main computer either, overall I'm sorry for such a delayed chapter.<p>

Also I'm sorry I couldn't post this on Halloween :P


End file.
